


Nightmares

by kickcows



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo is woken up by a late night visitor, who has shown up to his home due to a nightmare. Gift fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the K Project fandom. I hope these characters aren't too OoC. This is my OTP for this fandom, and I think there needs to be more love for these two sexy men. This is a gift fic for tumblr user [Chiaki-C](http://chiaki-c.tumblr.com/).

There was a rather loud banging coming from…. _the front door? At this hour?_ Izumo shuffled his feet, barely able to see what was in front of him, as he headed towards the front door of his apartment. He knew it was late, only having gotten home about an hour before from the bar, but didn’t know how late. His phone hadn’t rung, so it couldn’t be someone from HOMRA. Scratching the back of his neck, pleased that he was wearing pants for once - he tended to sleep in the buff, but it was a bit cool this winter night - he headed to the front door.

The banging continued. “Hold on! I’m coming!” He called out, not sure that he even wanted to answer it. His hand closed around the chilled brass doorknob, and gave it a slight twist. Keeping the chain lock in place, he peeked out through the small crack. “Yes?”

“Izumo, open up.” The low timbre of the Red King struck Izumo in his chest.

Quickly sliding the lock out of its place, Izumo did just as his king requested. “Mikoto? What are you doing here so late? Is something the matter? Did something happen? My phone is on, and I haven’t received any calls.”

“May I come in?” Mikoto stood at the door, his hair going every which way. Izumo was too stunned to say anything, so he just stepped to the side, giving the man a silent invitation into his home. “I didn’t wake you, did I?” He asked, taking off his fur lined black coat, hanging it up on the coat rack by the door. “You’re not wearing a shirt.”

Izumo stood there, gobsmacked. “You’re telling me that I’m not wearing a shirt, but you still haven’t told me what is wrong.” He shook his head, and walked over to the couch in his living room. Glancing at the clock, he sighed. “Yes, I’m not wearing a shirt, because I had just gone to bed. If you weren’t aware, it’s past 3 in the morning, and I wasn’t expecting to entertain any visitors.”

“I see.” Mikoto sat down on the couch near him, pulling his smokes out of his jeans pocket. “May I?” He pulled out two smokes, offering one to Izumo.

“I suppose. But, only if you tell me why you’re here.” He placed the stick between his lips, moistening the soft cotton filter with his lips. He felt his heart flutter as Mikoto snapped his fingers, lighting the cigarette for him. “Arigatou.”

The redheaded King gave a soft grunt, as he lit his own cigarette. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“So, you decided to walk to my apartment, in the wee hours of the morning, because you thought I’d be awake too?” Izumo took a long drag of his smoke, grabbing the ashtray on his coffee table, setting it on the couch between the two of them. “You know, if you couldn’t sleep, you could have just called me.”

“I had a nightmare.” Mikoto flicked his ash into the tray, before sticking it back into his mouth. He inhaled the nicotine, and exhaled through his nose, his head obscured by a thick, grey cloud.

“Oh?” Izumo snuffed out his smoke, having no longer any interest in finishing it. “What happened, my liege?”

“Can you just drop the king business right now? I’d like to be with my best friend. My lover.” Mikoto turned, the smoke dissipating slowly, his amber eyes holding no trace of amusement.

Izumo felt a blush begin to creep up to his cheeks, as he heard the man admit that he was considered to be his lover. They had only engaged in a sexual manner after they got into fistacuffs with others that objected to HOMRA, as the both of them were always so wound up. There had been a few times when they had just messed around. One afternoon, as business had been slow in the bar, Izumo hadn’t refused when Mikoto had suggested doing something indecent behind the bar. He was always up for getting to see his King’s pleasing cock. Neither of them had ever said the word ‘lover’ to one another, Izumo too afraid to put a label on what the two of them were participating in. He didn’t know what his King did when he wasn’t around. But, they were hardly apart, so it didn’t bother him all that much. 

“Fine, Mikoto. What’s going on? What happened?” Izumo crossed his legs Indian style, and turned to face him. “You didn’t dream of the Sword of Damocles, did you?”

A low grunt came from the redhead’s throat. “I always dream of it. And I know you dream of it too, because I can see the bags under your eyes. You’re worried about me.”

“I am.” Izumo looked at the ashtray, hating that he had already extinguished his distraction. “I worry about you disappearing from me.” He spoke quietly, embarrassed to be admitting to his King just how much he cared for him indirectly.

Reaching over, Mikoto stuck the filter of his still burning cigarette between Izumo’s lips, the blonde taking it gratefully. He took a quick puff, before exhaling the smoke as Mikoto pulled it away from him. “I don’t mean to make you worry. You should know that.”

“I know.” Izumo said, uncrossing his legs. “Come on. If you have no intention of leaving, we should just go back to my bedroom. I know you have the fire of a thousand suns coursing through your veins, but I don’t. And, I’m freezing.” He stood up from the couch, and began to walk back towards his bedroom.

Mikoto wrapped his arms around him from behind, and held him close to his body. “I can warm you up, Izumo. I don’t mind.” His deep, baritone voice sent a sharp vibration through his body. “Or, I can warm you up in other ways.”

“Baka.” Izumo leaned his head forward, as he felt Mikoto’s lips begin to kiss the back of his neck. “Why do you think I suggested heading back to my bedroom?”

The redheaded King paused a moment. “Oh.”

“I swear,” Izumo shook his head. He took Mikoto’s hand, and led him back to his bedroom, pushing the door open with his hand. Turning around to close the bedroom door, Izumo let out a surprised gasp as he was swept off his feet. “Mikoto!”

“What?” The Red King shut the bedroom door with a kick of his foot, holding Izumo in his arms. “There a problem?”

“You know, I’ve got two feet that are more that capable of moving on their own, thank you very much.” Izumo sighed, as Mikoto lowered him to the bed gently. “I’m surprised you didn’t just throw me down.”

Mikoto wore a smug expression on his face, as his fingers began to tug on the knot tied at Izumo’s waist. “I thought about it, but figured you’d just fuss even more at me.”

“I’m not a woman, you know.” Izumo lifted his hips up, allowing the pants to be pulled off of him by his lover’s warm hands. “You had better take your clothes off, because I’m about to get under the sheets. I told you, I’m freezing.”

A low chuckle came from the redhead’s throat. “I should just call you a woman. You fret and carry on like one.” He pulled away from the bed, slipping his shirt over his head, leaving his corded necklace laying against his bare chest.

“You know, you still haven’t told me what your nightmare was about,” Izumo watched in appreciation, as his lover’s body was slowly unclothed for his viewing pleasure. The necklace was set on top of his shirt, leaving just his pants. Izumo threw back the sheets on his bed, laying back down as he stared at Mikoto’s deep red happy trail. His boxer briefs were still on, his fingers hooked on the waistband, that smug look still on his visage. “Would you just get naked already?” Izumo fumed, upset that he was as anxious as a teenager at the moment.

Mikoto’s smug look turned into a genuine smile. “Ah, but Izumo-chan, it’s fun teasing you like this.”

“Hah? Chan? What is this business?” Izumo shook his head. “Fine, you won’t play fair, then neither will I.” He closed his eyes, and turned to lay on his side, his back now towards where the Red King stood.

The bed shifted as Mikoto settled behind him, his warmth a welcome relief against Izumo’s back. “I was trying to be funny. Don’t be mad.” Mikoto’s warm breath caused the blonde to shiver a little. “Do you really want to know what my dream was?”

That chill traveled up his spine, as Mikoto’s lips scraped against the shell of his ear. “Yes, I do.” He pushed his hips back, feeling the familiar girth of Mikoto press against his ass. Mikoto’s hand was quick to shift from being wedged between their bodies, to gripping Izumo’s pale hip bone, slowly grinding against him. Powerless against his King’s prowess, Izumo moaned low, encouraging Mikoto to continue his actions.

“Condom…?” Mikoto’s whispered request made Izumo’s cock twitch with anticipation. Pointing towards the nightstand, he rolled his hips back more, wanting to feel more of Mikoto’s skin, before being sheathed in latex.

The sound of the wrapper opening pierced the silent room. The bed shifted slightly, as Mikoto slipped the condom onto his cock. Izumo felt something cool press against his entrance, the cool suddenly becoming warm, as the recognizable viscosity of the lube he kept where his condoms were was rubbed against his entrance. He lifted his knee up towards his chest, opening himself up for the redhead, who eased a finger inside of him.

“When’d you get this warming lube?” Mikoto asked, brushing his lips against the HOMRA insignia on Izumo’s right shoulder.

Groaning softly, he lifted his leg higher, as the redhead’s finger slipped into him more. It had been a little while since the two of them had been intimate in this fashion. Izumo took a deep breath, relaxing as a second finger was added just as slow as the first. “P-Picked it up recently….Thought...why not…?”

“Why not, indeed.” Mikoto began to scissor his fingers gently, prying more soft moans from the blonde. “Why are you being so quiet?”

“Don’t know…” Izumo cried out, as the tip of Mikoto’s middle finger brushed against his prostate, making him see white behind his closed eyes. “Shit!”

Another low chuckle fell from the Red King’s lips. “Gotcha.”

Izumo was about to open his mouth to retort, when the sudden loss of being stretched caused him to whine unexpectedly. Blushing, Izumo tried to hide his face in his pillow, but was soon being manhandled by the redhead, who had pulled on his hip harshly. But Izumo didn’t mind, he actually enjoyed when the man showcased his dominance. It was one of his favorite qualities of Mikoto, as he moved to be on his hands and knees, with the suggestive placing done by his King.

There were no whispered words prior to coitus. One moment, they were grinding against one another lewdly, and then next, Mikoto was burying himself deep into Izumo’s body with a slow thrust of his hips. Tossing his head back, Izumo moaned a bit louder, no longer letting his shyness be an obstacle. He knew that Mikoto liked to hear his vocalisation, and since they were in his home this time, rather than at the bar, he could be as loud as he liked. He rolled his hips back, wanting to feel more of that sheathed cock deep inside of him, the stretching that Mikoto had done before barely loosened him up enough to accept the man’s girth. He spread his knees, gripping the bedsheet tighter as Mikoto penetrated him deeper, his chest sinking down towards the bed, as his ass stayed high in the air. He could feel the tip of his cock rubbing against the sheet with each hard thrust of Mikoto’s hips, the stimulus driving him mad. As his hips rolled backwards, he was rewarded with another sharp thrust of Mikoto’s hips. He kept his head pressed against the mattress, as a muffled moan came from his throat, loving how deep his King was inside of his body. He was about to sacrifice his arm, to reach down to touch himself, when he was jerked up by the hips, now in a kneeling position.

“You want to know my nightmare?” Mikoto’s baritone voice reverberated in his ear, as he snaked his arms around Mikoto’s neck. He locked his fingers at the base of the redhead’s skull, moaning loud as the change of position was beneficial for the redhead’s cock to strike his bundle of nerves dead on. He nodded his head rapidly, as he pushed his hips backwards, the soft grunts of Mikoto’s labored breathing in his ear turning him on immensely.

Hips collided harder, as Mikoto drove deeper into him without stopping. Izumo wanted to relieve himself of his building orgasm, but he knew if he dropped his arms, the pleasure wouldn’t be as intense, and he wasn’t ready to give up this heady feeling just yet. He leaned his head back against Mikoto’s shoulder, his wanton moans bouncing off the white walls of his bedroom as their bodies moved together.

Mikoto removed his hand from Izumo’s left hip, and encircled his fist around the blonde’s cock. Those fingers began to rub his shaft with a slight pressure, almost teasing the man. He pushed against Mikoto’s hand, longing to feel more. “I dreamt that I watched you die.” Izumo’s toes curled, as Mikoto’s still slickened hand finally began to move in the way that he had expressed in an earlier session that he enjoyed the most. Sliding down first, then a quick twist on the way back up to the crown, and after each time it was done, his moans grew louder and louder. “I dreamt that I couldn’t control my fire, and I stood there, watching as you turned to ash in front of my eyes.” Izumo could feel the tears prickling in his eyes, hating to hear such anguish in his King’s voice, even in the throes of passion. “I can’t lose you, Izumo. Especially not by my own hand.” Mikoto spoke low in his ear, as he bucked his hips harder, pushing himself in as deep as he could go into the blonde’s body. “I love you…”

Izumo’s orgasm hit him hard, hearing the true feelings fall from Mikoto’s lips sent him over the edge fast. He felt Mikoto’s lips against the side of his neck, biting down low on his collar as he rode out his own orgasm. Izumo tilted his head, moaning softly as Mikoto’s hand slowly stopped stroking his softening cock. He unlocked his fingers, his arms falling to his side languidly. Both men groaned, as Mikoto pulled himself out slowly. Izumo hated this part the most. After being connected in such an intimate manner, to feel the closeness torn away from him was the worst. He heard the snap of the rubber, and felt the softness of a tissue wipe up a little of his own release off of his stomach.

“Lay down with me.” Mikoto gently lowered Izumo back towards the bed, the blonde happy with the extra help, as he didn’t think he could move for anything at the moment. There was a quiet shuffling sound, and then the room was in darkness, Mikoto turning off the light. Another soft rustle, and Izumo soon felt the tip of a smoke being placed against his lips. Taking it gratefully, he watched Mikoto’s fingers snap once more, lighting the end for him.

“I hope you grabbed the ashtray,” he mumbled softly, moving to sit up a little.

“Of course.” Mikoto snapped his fingers once more, lighting his own cigarette. He pointed towards the ashtray between their bodies.

Inhaling deeply, Izumo let the nicotine travel through his system, before he exhaled through the side of his mouth. “You know that it will never come true, right?”

“What? My nightmare?” Mikoto flicked some of the ash into the tray. “You don’t know that.”

He sat up, and reached over towards the nightstand, turning on the low wattage lamp. He looked over at the redhead, and placed a hand on his cheek. “I do know that. Even if it did happen, you know that I wouldn’t be upset or mad at you. I would still be in love with you.”

“Even if I killed you?” Mikoto’s amber eyes shone with what looked like unshed tears. “I could never live with myself if I did that.”

Taking another drag of his smoke, Izumo stroked his cheek lovingly. “I know that. Which is why I also know that it won’t happen. This is why they’re called ‘nightmares’. They aren’t real. I’m here, you’re here, we’re here together.” He leaned forward, kissing Mikoto with a gentle tenderness before pulling away. “So, don’t worry, okay?”

“Do you mind if I spend the night?” Mikoto snuffed out the smoke, as Izumo did the same. He took the ashtray, and set it on the floor.

“I would be insulted if you went away.” Izumo laid down on the bed, resting against Mikoto’s chest. He could hear his heart pounding in a steady rhythm, the warmth of his fire a soothing blanket for his naked body.

“I meant what I said,” Mikoto spoke low, his hand now tangled in Izumo’s hair, petting him lightly.

He let out a soft yawn, as he gave a simple nod of his head. “I know you did, my liege.”

“No King shit when we’re in bed like this, Izumo. Be with _me_.”

“I love you, Mikoto. But, it’s time for sleep.” He closed his eyes, snuggling closer to the redhead’s body. “Just know that I’m here, in your arms. If you have another nightmare, just wake me up, and I’ll keep you safe.”

The hand that was in his hair stopped moving, as a light breeze blew across the top of his head. Izumo looked up and saw that Mikoto had fallen asleep, a serene look on his face. Izumo settled back down, a smile on his face, satisfied to see his King at peace. He drifted off to sleep, basking in the warmth of his lover.

There were no more nightmares that night. 

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! :)

 


End file.
